chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cursed Prince
The Cursed Prince 'is a young adult book released on January 25, 2018. Summary ''It's a new day in your new town. But when you are given the chance to earn some extra cash with an after-school job, you may bite off more than you can chew — and what's lurking inside the old castle might bite you back! Chapters '''Chapter 1: Pageturners and Paychecks It's a new day in your new town. But when you are given the chance to earn some extra cash with an after-school job, you may bite off more than you can chew — and what's lurking inside the old castle might bite you back! Chapter 2: ____ Cleaning a castle sounds easy enough. But what's inside may prove to be a bigger challenge than you thought... Chapter 3: ____ Knights are like, those guys with lances and horses right? All these criss-crossing fairy tales are giving you the heebie-jeebies! Chapter 4: ____ See the world through his eyes - The Curse Prince. Maybe there's more to this story than just magic and mischief. Chapter 5: ____ You and Cyrus finally connect. Sort of? Look, there's a lot of blood and tears and... well, it's a start. Chapter 6: ____ ____ Chapter 7: ____ You're no damsel in distress, right? Get back in there and show that Cursed Jerk who's boss! Chapter 8: ____ You convince Cyrus to wipe the slate. New looks, new goals, and... a new friendship? Chapter 9: ____ Secrets revealed, destinies uncovered, and home invasions gone wrong. Get ready for a crazy couple of days! Chapter 10: ____ Cy has issues: Demonic bloodlust, a nasty temper, and, most importantly, he plain stinks! Can there really be a good guy buried in there? Chapter 11: ____ You finally have the chance to stretch your legs, but Cyrus may have other plans in store... Chapter 12: ____ Cyrus finally shows you his darkest memory... 'Chapter 13: ____' Something mysterious is lurking around the castle. Will it put you and Cyrus in danger? Chapter 14: ____ Just who does this guy think he is!? Chapter 15: ____ Finally, we learn the secret of what happened on that fareful day, and who created the Cursed Prince. Chapter 16: ____ It's not like plotting to murder a witch is a crime! Or... okay, well it sort of is. Stay on your guard! Chapter 17: ____ How cliche can you get!? Get ready to rumble with common rabble! Chapter 18: ____ Someone's about to regret messing with you and Cyrus. Chapter 19: ____ One step left, two steps right, now back, and slash! En garde! Chapter 20: ____ A 300-year-old Prince faces a 400-year-old witch and you are in the crossfire - literally. Is this the moment your future runs out? Chapter 21: ____ Margery is packing heat! And some really cool spells, too! Yikes! Chapter 22: ____ ____ Chapter 23: ____ Just who is the witch who cursed Cyrus? What was she like? How strong is she? And... is that her knocking at the door?! Chapter 24: ____ Where Decebal goes, Hell follows. Can you and Cyrus prevail against this evil enchantress? Chapter 25: ____ It's now or never - do you love Cyrus enough to die for him? Enough to kill for him? Enough to live for him? Gallery The_Cursed_Prince_Logo2.jpg|Vertical Cover Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Anne Marshall